SaiyukiInuYasha crossover
by LunaSunM
Summary: a story of loving someone, and getting hurt being in love.....but could being in love be enough,for a love to surive?
1. Default Chapter

LunaSunM:I'm now going to make a fanfic based on Saiyuki.I would occasionally metion InuYasha charaters...

ok lets see how this is going to turn out...

Disclamer:I LunaSunM does not own Saiyuki or InuYasha but I do own Solar

"..."speech

...thoughts

(...)my comments

'...'charater's actions

This story is sometimes told in Solar's point of view

Chapter1:The confusion

It was fifty years ago or at least in my time period,I still remember how I was sent here to this place,and stuck with these people.

I remember it like it was yesterday.flashbackSolar was walking around the temple priestess Kikyo was at,she had saw her and wanted to talk to her.but she was only 14 at the time and really didn't know the outside world that well,she was always told to never let your gard down even to little children.but curiosity got to the better of her and she walked out of her hiding place,it was a little windy,but it didn't bother her.her silver hair blowing in the wind the fur on her dog ears was also blowing,her golden eyes you can lose your self in them so biright at the day,but even more birigthter at night as if they glow.few of the kids that were playing stopped to look at who was coming,some were frightend some looked as if they were going to fight to protect them selves."hey what do you want!"a boy with black hair and brown eyes said,Solar looked to see who was talking to her"..."she didn't say anything but she contiuded her way to the temple"hey!I'm talking to you dog face!"Solar had stop walking she looked at the boy"tsk,tsk...if you had kept your smart mouth shut I wouldn't have to this"she had ran up to the boy and kicked him hard in the face,the impacted of the blow was so hard that it send him flying"next time...keep your comments to your self..."she contiued to walk to the temple.all of the other kids went to boy and checked if he was ok,while they were doing that Solar had reached her destanation.she walked inside to see if anybody was there,she had saw Kikyo praying she walked up to her quietly. when she was about 2feet away from her Kikyo said something to her"why are you here?"Solar was surprised but it didn't bother her"I'm just here..." she said"for what purpose?"Kikyo asked again"I'm just here..."Solar told her again but then something caught her eye two Shikon no Tama's(I know there really isn't 2 ok...)"so thats what you keep in here..."Solar said in a masement Kikyo tensed up a bitas soon as she tries to take it I'll kill herSolar walked up to them she was about to hold one,but she had felt something sharp on her neck"I...see..."Solar had did a filp so that she'll be on her hands,as soon as she did that she had did a backfilp,and she used her demonic powers so that when she filped the wind would force her back"ahhhhhhhhhh!"Kikyo had been sent flying she had broke thruogh the wall of the temple,and been slamed onto a tree.everyone in the vilage saw it and ran to her espcially her younger sister Kaide"SISTER!"everyone was surrounding her"are you ok?"Kaide said"yes,I'm fine...but I'm must protect the shikon jewl..."Kikyo had gotting up,she took one her arrows and her bow.Solar had just came out she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen,Kikyo had used one of her scarraed arrows"what the hell is this!"Solar shouted since she was now pined on to the tree near the village,Kikyo walked up to her"my scarraed arrow..."Kikyo told her Solar was struggling to get out"it's no use you won't be able to get out"Kikyo said Solar contiued to struggle"I...won't just sit here...and let you kill...me!"no one was prepared for what had just happend Solar was using a power that she never knew exicied in her,a blue aura was surrounding her the arrow was being forced out of Solar"im...impossible"Kikyo said shocked"ahhhhhhh!"the arrow had came off of Solar and she had fell on the floor she stuggled to get up"I...I was told never to...let my gard down..."Kikyo was astounded she couldn't belive that a demon realised herself from one of her arrows,this...this is amasing!Kikyo told herself she had walked up to Solar who was still in pain from that arrow.Solar looked up she knew darn well she was not in good condition for fighting"what...what do...do you...want"she said"I want to know if you...want be a priestess..."Kikyo asked with almost a smile"uhh...I guess..."Kikyo helped and tooked her into the temple to fix her up,Solar was still staring at the Shikon Jewls in amasement"you want one?"Solar quikly looked to see who was that and saw Kikyo"huh?"Solar said confused"do you want one...you know to protect"Kikyo asked sitting next to Solar"I...guess..."Solar said looking at the floor"all right..."Kikyo got up and went to the pedistal where the two jewls were,she picked one and gave it to Solar"here...you must protect this jewl with your life...""yes...I will"Solar had took the jewl in hand and looked at it,she knew automatically it was valuableEnd Flashbackand thats how it all started I became a priestess figured out that my master had died,found out that my brother Inuyasha tried too steal the Shikon jewl and had gottin sealed on the scarrad tree.I stayed with him intill I was 18,thats when I was sent here to this hell hole.at first I didn't know where I was intill a couple of strange guys came by,Flashback"ahhhhh!"Solar had fell on the ground of what seemed to be a desert,she had looked at her surroundings"this really isn't my home..."she smelled the air even siffed the ground"the air smells the same...sorta"she just sat there trying to get her thoughts together untill she heard a noise"whats that?"she stood up her ears kept tiwching"ok,ok I get it ears!...danm things won't stop tiwching!"she stood their waiting for whatever it was to come,she saw what looked like green car she saw that their were four men in the machine.the driver amung the four saw Solar and hit the brakes"watch out!"the car had stop right in front of Solar'blink,blink'she had stared at this thing she never seen before,she even had poked it"?""I'm really sorry..."a man with green eyes and brown hair said to Solar,she looked up to see who was speacking"umm...uh..huh"she said to him"HEY HAKKAI WHAT HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"a man with blood red hair and red eyes yelled to the one know as Hakkai"sorry Goyjo..."Hakkai said to the one know as Goyjo"forget about it...why you stopped?"Goyjo said then he had saw Solar"whoa!I see why!"he said with a grin he had ran up to Solar holding by the waist"whats a pretty woman like you doing here?"he said to her"thats what I would like to know..."she said pushing Goyjo off of her"next time keep your hands off!"she yelled to Goyjo she contiue to look at the car,she even looked inside of it"oww,Sanzo I'm hungery!"a boy with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes said "will you shut up!"a man yelled.that cought Solar's attension'blink,blink'uhh...what the HELL is this thing and where the fuck am I?she had looked at all of the men"uhh?...who are you guys?"they all looked at her the driver of the car responded first"I'm Hakkai"he said with a smile then the one with red hair and eyes spoke next"and I'm Goyjo...call me when ever you need company" then the boy with golden eyes spoke"I'm Goku!"he said with a smile but their was one who didn't spoke he had beuatiful blone hair and violet eyes,Solar was curiouse why he didn't say his name"hey you!"the man igored her"hey you!...you deaf"Solar said trying to get him speack"...why do care what my name is..."he said as a smart remark Solar's vein was throbingI'm about to punch this guys lights out"HEY DUMB ASS!DO YOU WANT MY TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU GET YOUR GODDANM NAME!"Goyjo and Hakkai just looked at each other and got out of the car.the blond man was really pissed he had looked at her and put out his gun"do you still have mouth..."Solar looked at him and started laughing"hahahahaha! are you stupid or what!"she feel on the floor laughing the blonde man just starting shooting at her,Solar stop luaghing and put her left hand up before the bullets reached contact they stopped and dropped on the floor"what the?"the man said Solar had took off of the glove and bandages that were covering her left hand and showed it to the men"I have a holy item in me...it's called a Shikon Jewl..."they all can see a bump thats on her hand and her veins can be clearly shown,Goku wanted to see if he could touch it so he started to reach out his hand when"don't touch"Solar told him"but,why not"he asked"you want your soul in this?"she said"no..."well then...don't touch...I'm only doing this for your safety..."Solar told him,the man with blonde hair had spoke"...my name is Sanzo...get in the car you got some explaining to do..."Solar looked up at him"hai!"she got in and they drove to the nearest town.

LunaSunM:things are going to get complicated...and we will really find out how she got separated from her own world and is Solar and friend or foe...find out in the next chapter...who are you?...Ja'ne!


	2. chapter twoWho are you?

LunaSunM:wheee!hi everyone!I just want annouce that I'm going to be making a new story based on Yu-Gi-Oh!oh! and Rhey I'm going to add you in the story!and my step sister too!I all ready know who you guys want to be with!...ok lets get this started...!

Disclamer:I LunaSunM do not own Saiyuki or InuYasha,but I do own Solar

"..."speech

...thoughts

(...)my comments

this story is sometimes told on Solar point of view

Chapter 2:Who are you?

as Hakkai was still driving Solar looked at Sanzo most of the timewhats wrong with me?Solar shooked her head side to side she didn't understand her emotions sometimes.she just watched Goku and Gojyo fightingthere making alot of noise but I don't mindshe smiled at there idioticy but Sanzo was getting annoyed"will you two shut up!"Sanzo started to shoot his gun,Goyjo and Goku stopped making noise now they were just scared to anything.Solar smiled and a asked question"does this happen all the time?"smiled Solar"I'm afraid so..."Hakkai anwsered with a smile as well Goku was staring at Solar,Solar caught him staring at her"what is it...uhh...Goku was it?"Goku looked at her "yep!...uhhh whats that on your head?"Goku asked pointing to what he was talking about"huh?this"Solar touched her ears"these are my ears..."she said feeling a little weird telling him"wow!can I touch!"Goku asked trying to reach for them Solar just put her head near him so he can touch"now be gentle..."she told him with worry in her voice"ok!"Goku was petting her ears very soft untill he acidentaly pulled on it"owww!"Solar shouted Goku had let go of ears"sorry...""it's ok..."Solar told him night had can so fast they all decided to camp out for the night and to make matters worse it was raining,but it didn't bother Solar or Goku,but Goku went inside the tent so he won't get wet.while everyone was inside Solar was letting the rain hit her body her silver hair dripping of water,she decided to go in the tent as well she had went inside and dried herself up,she looked around her everyone seemed to be depressed mostly Sanzo she walked up to him and sat next to him"you ok...?"she asked"go away..."he told her she was pissed again"do you have a smart remark for everything!"Sanzo gave her a cold stare as to say'go away before I kill you'Solar just stared as if it didn't affect her she even put hand in his face hell she poked him,when she did she had forgot about her claws and acidently made him bleed"oops...haha!"she told him nevously,Sanzo vein was trobbing to the point were you would think it's going to explode he was reaching for his gun"..uhh...didn't you learn from the last time you used that thing?"she asked Gojyo had cut in"umm...why don't you just leave him alone..ok?"he said trying to get her away from Sanzo"umm...thats ok..I'm fine..."she told him"no..seriusly...man I think you just leave him alone..."he told her a little worried"uhh...whatever..."Solar said she had got up and went to a diffrent part of the tent,everyone was asleep but Solarno matter where I'm at I can never go to sleep...she got up from her spot of the tent and was walking to the exit untill she saw every one sleeping,she smiled at the way Goku was she walked up to him and covered him with the blanket"good night...Goku..."she had got up and looked at Sanzo,she was drawn to him she sat down next to him"I know you can't hear me...but here are the anwsers to some of your questions...my name is Solar I'm and half breed dogdemon...I come from a different time period,at age 14 I was learning to become a priestess,I had the resposablity on protecting the Shikon jewl...well thats all I can tell you sorry if I can't give you more information..."she said although she thought Sanzo didn't hear her,but he did she had gottin up and went out side"I want to go home...I miss my friends,my brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...I miss them all"Solar said to herself silenty crying tears fallen just as fast as the rain,the next thing she knew there was a bright light coming from the sky Solar had looked up and it seemed someone had fell from it"ahhhhh!"Solar's ears twiched"wait a minute I know that voice!"Solar had ran to the person that had just fell,she had gottin to the middle of the forest and she had found the person"oh.my.God it's you!"she yelled out.

LunaSunM:well thats chapter sorry if it really doesn't follow what the title says,but anyways...I hope you like this one Rhey...umm I forget...are you a demon or a regular human?...or do you have special powers you don't know about?...well Ja'ne!


	3. chapter three Who are youpart two

LunaSunM:hey thanks for the E-mail!well now that I know that your human with special powers the show can contiue!...and you like the idea for InuYasha and Saiyuki combined!that just makes me so happy!...well lets get the show on the road...

Disclamer:I LunaSunM does not own InuYasha or Saiyuki,but I do own Solar nor do I own Rhey

"..."speech

...thoughts

(...)my comments

Chapter3:Who are you part 2

Solar had ran into the middle of the forest to see who that was who had just fell,she had reached her destonation and saw a girl"It's you!"the girl had gottin up to see who was speacking"Oh.My.God...Solar!"the girl had ran too her to give her a hug"your...choking...me..."she had realised her grip"sorry...how long has it been since the last time we meet?"after Solar had gottin up she responded"I'm sorry but I don't remember..."the girl looked disapointed"I see...hey!I bet you don't even remember my name!"the girl said shouting a bit"yes I do...It's Rhey,is it not?"Solar asked tiliting her head to the side a bit"yeah...""come on let get out of this danm forest I'm soaked..."Solar said Rhey just followedI can't belive it!Solar is still alive after all these years...they had reached the tent the sun was about to come up in almost 8 hours,Rhey had went inside the tent but Solar wasn't prepared for Rhey was about to do,she had grabed on to Solar and was blushing like hell"whats wrong Rhey?""they are SEXY men in that tent!"Solar had fell on the floor after she had gottin up she looked at Rhey"please Rhey don't flurt with them..."Rhey looked at her"why not!"Solar started to scrach(forget how spell it)the back of her nape"just go to sleep Rhey..."the girls had went inside the tent and picked their spots for sleeping,or at least one of themI can never fall asleep...Solar told herself she doesn't know why but when ever she trys to sleep she always have dreams of a woman talking to her,the woman would have beautiful long blonde hair with blue eyes,she would have huge wings the color she really couldn't tell because it will always change,and right in the middle of the womans forhead would be a blue moon symbol with a dot in the middle,just like Solar"I better wait for the sun to come up..."Solar had gottin up she had acidentaly triped over Sanzo"ahhhh!"she screamed she landed right on him,he had woken up in a hurry he saw her on him,he had pushed her off of him"next time you're on me like that I'll kill you"Sanzo told her"with what?your imagiary powers!"she yelled back at him he slaped her every one had a woken up from the arguing,and saw Sanzo slap her.Solar's face was turned to the side she didn't cry but she put her hand on her face.she turned her head and punched him in the face"don't you DARE!put your fillthy hands on me!"she got up and ran out Sanzo had enough of this crap and he needed a smoke"Solar!wait"Rhey said she looked at Sanzo she didn't say anything,but her face clearly said it all she ran after her.Hakkai was surprised with Sanzo's actions he would never harm a woman let alone intesionaly,Goku had ran out to help look for Solar.Goyjo didn't say anything but just smoked but it did surprised him as wellI think that was a little to muchhe told him self Hakkai had got up"I'm going to help them look for Solar,Goyjo can you come with me please?"Hai"Goyjo told him"Sanzo stay here in case she comes back...ok?"they left as well,"Solar stop!please"Rhey yelled Solar had stop at a near by tree and began to cryI'm an idiot...she told her self Rhey walked up to herself and held Solar and letted Solar cry on her"It's ok...it's ok..."she said trying to calm her down but little did they know eyes were watching them waiting for a chance to strike.

LunaSunM:that ass hole how dare he hit Solar! well Rhey hope you like this chapter too! and thanks for the support!...if you want you can put it on anime spiral for me...I forget how too...well welcome to the story!...as the story goes on you get to have some action with Goyjo!...well Ja'ne!


	4. chapter 4 Why

LunaSunM:ahhh!why have God told me to put Christina in it!...oh well live with it...well heres chapter four!

"..."speech

...thoughts

(...)my comments

Chapter4:Why?

Solar contiued to cry on Rhey but she knew it wasn't Solar's falt she didn't intesionaly fall on Sanzo,she knew who is to really blame"why...why did...I"Solar began to say but she stopped"did you what?"Rhey asked questionaly Solar shooked her head 'no' "don't worry about it..."she told her Solar got up and wiped her tears"come on lets go..."Solar said trying to smile"yeah..."Rhey said before they even started to head back a demon had appered and grabed Rhey"ahhhhhh!"Solar looked "Rhey!"she was pissed now "basterd!come back here!"Solar was chasing him downyes thats right follow methe demon keepted running from Solar untill they had gottin to a lake,the demon just tosed Rhey on the ground she was all ready unconsciouss from the shock"I guess in the mean time I should have some fun,with the girl..."the demon was walking to Rhey he would have ripped her clothes off if it haven't been for the fact that an arrow went past his face"take another step and next time I won't miss..."Solar said in a threating voice with a bow and arrow in hand"so you did came..."he said Solar started to walk to him the demon was getting ready to attack"so lets see if the ledgens are true..."Solar had stopped for a quik second but continued walking to him"what do you mean by ledgens?"she asked "your Solar the half breed dogdemon girl,who slayes demons to protect the shikon jewl..."Solar was shocked "so I guess you did your homework...but that won't save you from death!"Solar had put a arrow on the bow and it started to gather energy from her the demon looked shocked but charged right up to her,Solar realised the arrow it hit him he tried to run at her still but her was some how bound on a chain"whats this!"he said scared Solar backed up a little bit"you should have done your homework a little bit better..."she charged up another arrow and shot it at him.the demon felt like chains were on him and that he couldn't movedamn!why did I ever listen to those idiots?Solar did the same thing for four more times"Ja'ne..."she told the demon after she had gottin Rhey to a safe distance"no wait!don't!"the demon yelled scared to death"you sould have thought about that,before you decided to piss me off!"she said she took her seventh arrow and pionted up at the air"no!don't!"the demon cried"sorry...but death is waiting for you..."holy energy started to surround the arrrow Solar had shot it up in the air she contiued to look up untill a giant seal was in the air"see ya!..."Solar told him"God's Arrow!"the seal came down at amazing speed and hit the demon"ahhhhh!"those were his last words.Solar turned to wake up Rhey she started to shake Rhey"hey,Rhey...wake up..."she sturred"uhh...were I'm I?"Solar chuckled"I don't even know myself...come on lets get back to the tent!"Solar said Rhey had gottin up and followed her when they got there some one else was their too"Solar-Chan!"Solar looked"uhhh...who are you?"she asked

LunaSunM:their you go Rhey! feel free to guess who that girl is!(starts to mumbel who it is angerly)well have fun reading this!


	5. chapter 5 The Angel returns

LunaSunM:Rhey your right!oO...how did you guess!oO;...uhhh...pretty noticable on who it is huh? well here's Chapter 5..Muahahahahahaha!

"..."speech

...thoughts

(...)my comments

Disclamer I LunaSunM do not own Rhey,Saiyuki or InuYasha!...but I do own Solar!

Chapter5:The Angel Returns...

When Solar and Rhey had gottin to the tent there was a extra person their"Solar-Chan!"the girl screamed"uhh...who are you?"Solar said confused in all her days back home she had never even seen or smelled the girls her sent in her life,the girl looked like she was about to thow a tatrum(can't spell it...I SUCK IN SPELLING!)"What do you mean by that!"the girl complained"just as I said..."Solar had said while Solar was too busy complaining with the girl Rhey decided to go near Goyjo,just to have some harmless fun"hey big boy..."she told him Goyjo looked at herthere is a God!Goyjo told him self the woman he was looking at had long wavy silver hair,emerald green eyes(emerald green eyes!is Kurama here!oO)"hello sweet heart...doing anything tonight.."Goyjo said with a smrik across his face"no...not really...unless your going to be with me"Rhey told him in the most (oh...how do you say it...)innocent yet slick way of voice,Goyjo had grabed her close to him"I'm Goyjo,and you my be?"he asked"Rhey Tadeo.."she told him while Rhey and Goyjo where busy flirting"I,Don't,Know,You!Goddanmit!WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"Solar screamed on the top of her lungs"but,but I meet you before..."the girl said once more,Hakkai was watching this play outthat reminds me...of how Sanzo and Goku argue...Hakkai said to him he started to smile after words,Goku was just watching with amazement while Sanzo was getting annoyed"God!will you two Shut up!"Solar and the girl looked at Sanzo"STAY OUT OF THIS!"they yelled at him and contiued to argue,then Hakkai had a idea"ladies,ladies...calm down...I have a Idea"everyone looked at him"why don't you just tell Solar your name little girl..."he said with a smile Solar and the girl felt REALLY,REALLY stupied"ok!"the girl said"my name is...Christina!"she said when Solar heard that it felt like she had just been smaked in the face by God,that name keept reapeting in her headoh,My,God!Solar screamed in her head"no not you!"Solar said Christina looked at her"looks like something ranged a bell!"she said with happyness"I thought I told you...TO NEVER EVER IN YOUR LIFE TO FOLLOW ME!"Solar yelled again Sanzo felt like he had a migrainGod shut them upthen Goku went to himGod I said shut THEM up not make it worse!Goku had went to Sanzo"Sanzo...I'm hungry!"Sanzo got up and hit him on the head with his paper fan"know that you metion it...Solar I'm hungry!"Solar had picked up Christina and thew her to a tree"there,still hungry?"she said with satifaction"no...not really"Christina said with her head stuck on to the tree,Solar looked around the tent for Rhey,she spotted her and Goyjo making out"Hey! Rhey!"her and Goyjo stopped doing what they where doing and looked"oops.. got carried away..."Rhey said laughing afterwords"CARRIED AWAY! IF I DIDN'T CATCH YOU GUYS!YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING!"Solar yelled Rhey just keepted luaghing about it Chirstina had got out of the tree and went to talk to Goku"hi!"she said to him"uhh...hi"he said back"you want to be my boyfriend!"Goku blushed at the question,Solar heard it and so did Sanzo"be your WHAT!"they both yelled Christina looked at them"what!...he's SEXY!"Solar smaked her forhead while Sanzo hitted Christina and Goku"Itaiiiiii!"they both complaind Solar whent in her own little cornerhell looks pretty good right about now...InuYasha...I will find a way to get back home...I promise!Solar said to her self every one had gottin ready to go,and went in side of the jeep and started to go towords the town where Solar shall explain everything to them.

LunaSunM:well that didn't take long...hope you like the part with you and Goyjo!

I'm screwed either way...well hope you like!Ja'ne!


	6. chapter 6the kiss

LunaSunM:ahhhh...Chapter 6...what a wonderful feeling this is...to get this far...ahhhcloses her eyes and enjoys the music she's listening to...this is like I'm going to die for some reason...don't ask why I say this...it just feels that way to me...well lets get started...

"..."speech

...thoughts

(...)my comments

Discalmer:I LunaSunM do not own Rhey,Christina(step sister),Saiyuki or InuYasha...but I do own Solar

Chapter 6:The Kiss

Everyone had gottin in the jeep somehow by God's will they all fit in it,everyone was slilent no one had said a thing to each other.Solar was thinking about her home with InuYasha and Sesshomaru she missed being their,Rhey was also thinking the same being home doing her daily rutine,Christina was also thinking about it back home she could show her wings,and no one would care.I mean why should they there are Demons back home it wouldn't be actually weird to see a Angel,but it isn't like that here something about this place is differnt to them,wether it be the smell of the place,the way it looks or the way the people are it was just plain old different for them,they all missed being homeI miss homethey all said to them selves,Hakkai notice it was a little to quite and decied to say something he looked back and he saw Solar,Rhey and Christina in deep thoughtbest not disturb them...he said to himself Goku and Goyjo where sleeping already"it's getting dark..."Christina said with no emotion Hakkai looked up"yeah..it is best stop for now..."he said every one was asleep in the jeep except two people Solar and Sanzo,Solar looked up at the moon Sanzo was smoking he had looked back at Solar,and saw her staring at the moonthe hell is her problem...he told him self Solar looked at him"what?"she said feeling violated "nothing you should sleep"Sanzo told her(Oh.My.God Sanzo is carring for some one!...it the end of the WORLD!)Solar continued to stare at him Sanzo just turned away"I can never fall asleep..."she told him that caught Sanzo's attension,but he didn't show it"why..is that..."he asked her "you wouldn't understand..."she told him he decided to just drop it from there he continued to smoke the smell was soothing to Solar it almost put her to sleepI can't!she woked her self up,she got up from her seat in the car and got in the front,she saw that Sanzo was asleep and still had the cigarette in his hand.Solar reached for it and took it out from his hand"good night...Sanzo..."she told him she wanted to give him a kiss on the forehead like InuYasha's mother did for him and her,but decied not to"that would be a bad idea..."Solar contiue to look at Sanzohe reminds me of Kikyo...in so many ways...Solar told herself she just stared at Sanzo untill he opened one of his eyes"do you mind?"he told her"...sorry...I do that to a whole bunch of people"she told him Sanzo stared at her Solar stared back at him,they had no control over what they where doing.they were getting closer to each other ther lips where so close,untill they had realized what they were doing.they had separated from each other Solar had looked down at the floor and started blushing Sanzo just stared at something else,Solar was about to say something but decied to keep it to herselfwere we really going to kiss?she asked her selfwhat the hell is wrong with me!Sanzo told him self almost scolding himself"don't metion this to any one...understand"he said to Solar"yes...God"Solar said Sanzo looked at her pissed"don't mock me!"he said in high tone"you're in no possition to tell me what to do..."Solar said to him"what do mean by that!"Sanzo said"I could just blab it out tomarrow..."Solar said in a seaky voice"fine..."Sanzo said and got another cigarette and started to smoke"you know...thats bad for you...right?"Solar told him"why would you care if I die...number one...you don't know me..number two...you didn't even kew I exited untill you were sent here...and number three..."Sanzo stopped there Solar looked at him hurt"no..Sanzo it's more like you don't know your self"she told him(look who's talking...)Solar got in the back again and looked up at the sky,Sanzo for some reason couldn't stop thinking what was about to take place a few moments agoGod...I hate having emotionsSanzo said then he heard some one singing"30 minutes,in a bink of an eye,30 minutes,to alter our lives,30 minutes,to make up my mind,30 minutes,to finaly decide,30 minutes,to whisper you name,30 minutes,to shoulder the blame,30 minutes,of bliss 30 lies,30 minutes,to finally decide..."Sanzo looked back and it was Solar she had a voice like an angel he contiued to look at her,but she looked at him"oops...sorry"she said"no,its ok..."Sanzo said Solar looked at him and long behold the same thing was happeing.but this time their lips touched Solar was blushing while she was kissing him,Sanzo was begging for entrace in to her mouth.Solar letted him in Sanzo was exploring inside.now while that was happing Chirstina was watching with one eye opened,hell every one was(SLICK ASS BASTERDS!)whoa! to much love!...oh well camera is loving itshe told herself and keepted watching

LunaSunM:wright the rest of this chapter in the next part hope you like Rhey!


End file.
